halloween bash-up concert with the vocaloids
by inuyashalover545678
Summary: Miku and the gang have a Halloween bash-up concert! and it seems that Dell and Miku get closer! they also encounter a couple spirits along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I know its not Halloween yet buuuut I had this idea and I just HAD to do it! I hope you guys enjoy this story. it may be only up to like 5 chapters.**

Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka were practicing in Miku's basement where all the supplies for their band was. Right now they were practicing "Circle you, circle you". Since the Halloween bash-up was only 2 weeks away, they had to rehearse like crazy.

"Yes! we got it you guys! Luka, you sounded AMAZING. Len, your work with the backround music was also amazing. Rin, you did an amazing job with the piano! Ok. Lets take it from the top like we just did!" Miku said.

"OK!" Everyone else said.

"hi no ataranu haikyo

mukishitsu na rouka

tsukiatari no heya ni

wasuraruru kodomotachi

anata ga kuru no wo

zutto mattetanda!

ureshii na! ureshii na!

nakayoku asobo?

kagome kagome

nigerarenu you ni

kagome kagome

nani shite asobu no?

yoake no ban ni

nakama ni nareru ne!

kagome kagome

"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

fukaki mori no shisetsu

kinjirareta gijutsu

osanaki nouzui de

dekiru fushi no myouyaku

in no kodomotachi wa

sensei wo kakonde

warabeuta de asobu

"Kagome Kagome"

kagome kagome

maketa gakitachi wo

kagome kagome

nigerarenu you ni

yoake no ban ni

kubi wo kiriotose

kagome kagome

"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo

shinenai kodomotachi

mujaki ni warau

kagome kagome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kagome kagome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?""

When they had finished, they heard clapping. Miku looked up and saw Dell, Kaito, Mikuo, and Miku's parents.

"That was AMAZING Miku!" Dell said.

"Yea I agree. That was amazing you guys." Mikuo said.

"First off, thanks for the complements. Second off, why is Kaito here?" Miku asked.

"Miku, I wanted to say that I was sorry. And I wanted to know if you would go back out with me?" Kaito asked.

"1. Apology NOT excepted. 2. Absolutely NOT!" Miku yelled then ran up stairs to her bedroom. Kaito had cheated on miku with this girl who was in her class. Meiko Sakane. Meiko had these plans for Miku and it was ruining Miku's life. Meiko had recently broken up with Kaito to get together with another guy. Kaito regrets braking up with Miku and now supposedly wants her back.

Miku was in her room crying on her pillow when Dell had walked in. He saw Miku crying and instantly felt bad. When Miku had gone up to her room, Dell had cussed Kaito out saying how much of a douche bag he was and how much hell he put Miku through. Out of all honesty, he didn't even know why he was sticking up for Miku so much lately. When he first met her, he thought she was just an annoying little girl who needed help. Now, he thinks of her more than a friend.

"Miku, are you ok?" Dell asked Miku.

"Why did he have to come here Dell?" Miku asked sobbing.

"I don't Know Miku. I really don't but I'll tell you this though. He won't be bothering you anymore. Me and Len cussed him out so that he would leave you alone from now on." Dell explained to Miku.

Miku then got up and hugged Dell saying thank you and sorry for crying. Dell just sat there and pulled her into his lap and started swaying back and forth to calm her down. Miku eventually fell asleep in his lap and soon after her, he fell asleep too. They were both laying on the bed with Miku's head buried in his chest. Miku was still crying even while she was sleeping. When Dell woke up, he found a surprise right in his face.

**hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I did all of this off of the top of my head! I didn't even plan it out! well R&R! peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! heres the second chappie of HALLOWEEN BASH-UP WITH THE VOACLOIDS!**

When Dell woke up, he automatically looked at the time. It was 12 in the morning! He realized he was still at Miku's house so he had guessed that Miku's parents had called his sister to let her know where he was.

He tried to get up but Miku's grip just got tighter around his waist. he finally decided to lay back down because Miku looked frightened. When he had gotten back into his position with Miku's head buried in his chest, Miku started to stir in her sleep. After stirring in her sleep a couple more times, she finally woke up. when she woke up, Dell started to blush. But thankfully she couldn't see his blush but she could definitely see him.

"Dell! Wha-what a-are you st-still doing he-here?" Miku asked Dell stammering.

"Uh... Well after you fell asleep I guess I must've fell asleep too. I think your parents must've called my sister Haku." Dell explained.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense. What time is it?" Miku asked.

"Like 12:15." Dell answered.

"Oh jeez! Then we should get to bed! We still have school tomorrow!" Miku said.

When Miku went to get into original position, she didn't realize that she was just getting into Dell's face. When Miku looked up, she saw that hers and Dell's noses were touching. Since they were that close they could both see each other blushing. Miku decided to close the small distance between them and kissed him. After Dell got over his slight shock, he kissed Miku back.

"Dell..." Miku mumbled.

"Miku... I think I'm falling for you..." Dell told Miku.

"I already know that I fell for you. Majorly." Miku said truthfully.

Dell then pinned Miku to her bed. While that was happening Miku gasped from shock. Dell looked so serious. He then kissed her. It ended being a full on make-out session. After a while Dell decided to pull back because he realized that he and Miku needed some air.

"Miku..." Dell started off.

"Yes Dell?" Miku asked out of breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend Miku?" Dell asked Miku.

"Yes. Yes Dell, I will be your girlfriend." Miku answered. "We are also lucky that Neru doesn't like you anymore. And that she's going out with someone."

"Yea. That we are lucky about." Dell agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" Rin, Neru, Luka, Momo, Lily, and Gumi yelled at the same time. That sudden out bburst made the whole entire class look at them.

"You don't have to yell." Miku mumbled.

"Sorry Miku. Its just so un-expected." Luka explained.

"So did you tell them?" Dell asked Miku.

"Yea I did and as you saw they yelled." Miku said.

"I thought that was them." Dell said.

"Anyway, down to business. What are the costumes gonna look like for the concert?" Gumi asked.

"I don't know. We'll come up with a design later." Miku said.

"Maybe me and the guys could help since we're gonna be in it too." Dell explained.

"Yea! And maybe you and Dell could have a cute duet together." Luka said in a dreamy voice.

"Sorry I don't sing." Dell stated.

"I've heard you sing before. You sounded really good!" Lily said.

"Maybe" Dell finally agreed.

"YAY!"

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! POP QUIZ!" the teacher yelled.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**hey guys I hoped you liked the chappie! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyyyyysssssssssss! iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm back! I hope you like the new chappie!**

"God! I don't know why that teacher ALWAYS has to give us a freaking pop quiz!" Len yelled as soon as he got out of the classroom.

"Len calm down. It's just a quiz. Not the end of the world." Miku said kinda mumbling.

"Yea really Len." Neru said agreeing with Miku.

"Ok well... Since that's over with, what are the costumes gonna look like?" Luka asked.

"Well me and Dell came up with something." Miku said.

"Well? What's the idea?" Rin asked anxious to hear the idea.

"Well. We were thinking that I could dress up as a dead bride, Luka could be a Witch, Len could be a zombie, and Rin could be a dead servant. That would be for our part of the band. Dell was hoping he could be a used to be famous singer who got murdered by getting stabbed in the chest, so a knife would be going through his chest. Mikuo wanted to be a Zombie as well." Miku explained.

"Wow. I like that idea. Now lets talk songs. They want Halloween songs and a slow song for everyone to grab a partner and dance to." Gakupo said. "Oh. And I want to be a dead Samurai." He added in.

"Ok you can be that. And the songs. I was thinking; Kagome, Kagome; Dead Woods Circus; Alice Human Sacrifice; Trick and Treat; The game of life; Rotten girl, grotesque romance; and Hide and seek." Miku said. "Rin and Len would sing Trick and Treat. Me, Luka, Dell, Rin and Len would sing Alice Human Sacrifice. Me and Luka would sing Kagome, Kagome. Me and Dell could sing Dead Woods Circus. Me and Gumi could sing The Game of Life. I would sing Rotten girl, Grotesque romance. And then we would all sing Hide and Seek."

"Wow. You got that all planned out in 10 minuets?" Luka asked.

"Yea! Basically." Miku said laughing. Dell had his arm around Miku's shoulders and then his grip got tighter and Miku looked up at him with a questioning look. He then looked in front of him as of saying 'look in front of you'. When Miku looked in front of her, she regretted it soo much. There was Kaito talking to Meiko. They hugged. Then they kissed. Miku felt tears well up in her eyes. she ran out of Dell's embrace and ran out the school doors. She heard her friends calling her name but she didn't want to look back because she was afraid Meiko would do something drastic. So she kept running and didn't stop until she got to the spot. The spot she always went to when she needed alone time. The only other person who knew about this spot was Kaito. He was the only other one that knew where to find her. And the only one who knew how to get back to the school.

Miku had her phone with her so she took it out and told Mikuo the directions to where she was and said that she only wanted him to be here right now. and Dell was up to it he could come too.

With-in 10 minuets the two of them were there right by her side. Dell pulled her into his lap and Mikuo was rubbing her back while she was crying in Dell's chest. It got so bad to the point that Miku had Mikuo and Dell crying. They had never EVER seen her this upset in their lives. Dell had his face buried in the crook of Miku's neck and was crying pretty bad. Miku was broken. She really was. Mikuo was crying with his hands covering his face like his sister. Mikuo was so pissed that he couldn't do anything to help his sister. He felt so damn helpless. Dell was pissed for the same reason. But he was planning on beating the shit out of Kaito.

They eventually got Miku to stop crying and they got her back to her house where everyone was waiting for her. Dell and Mikuo still had tears streaming down their faces. Everyone was shocked to see them crying. They were the toughest in the group and they were crying. what made it worse was that they saw Kaito walking down the street.

_**Shit was about to go down. Kaito vs Dell and Mikuo.**_

**well hope you guys liked the chappie! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**alrighty you guys. lets just get this show on the road. and I know I haven't been updating my story ****Never doubt what Your Heart Tells You**** but I have a good explanation for that. I cant find the book that I wrote the story in. and in 3 days i'm leaving for a cruise my grandfather decided to take us on so I might not be able to update for a while again. annnnyyyyyyywaaaayyyyyyyyy... on with the story!**

"Mikuo."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking right Dell?"

"I think so."

"Lets go."

And they were off. They saw Kaito and they were off.

"You're gonna pay you son of a bitch!" Dell yelled.

"You guys think you can beat me?" Kaito said so confidently.

"Oh I know we can you douche bag." Mikuo said.

"STOP! JUST DON'T FIGHT HIM! I DONT WANT YOU GUYS HURT!" Miku yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Miku..." Mikuo and Dell mumbled at the same time.

"You see? She obviously still love's me." Kaito gloated.

What he didn't see was Miku walking up to him herself to punch him. The next thing you know you see a guy with a blue scarf, flying 50 feet behind himself. Meiko saw this and got pissed then stormed off towards Miku.

"Don't touch my boyfriend! It's obvious that he doesn't like you anymore! GET OVER IT!" Meiko yelled at Miku.

"I don't have any feelings for him what so ever..." Miku mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Meiko asked Miku.

"I said... I HAVE NO FUCKING FEELINGS FOR HIM WHAT SO EVER! HE'S DEAD TO ME! AND SO IS OUT LOVE! SO DON'T EVEN TRY SAYING I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT STUPID ASS-HOLE! HE'S A FUCKING ASS THAT I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN!" Miku yelled at Meiko.

Meiko tried to swipe a punch at Miku but she easily dodged it. She ducked when Meiko swiped at her again. While ducking, she used her leg to easily make Meiko fall back-wards. Everyone was surprised to see that Miku was such a good fighter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM MEIKO!" Kaito yelled at Miku.

"Listen jack-ass. Miku has a pretty damn good reason to beat the shit out of your slut of a girlfriend." Dell said helping his girlfriend.

"Alright, alright! Brake it up!" Miku's father said.

After a good lecture from Miku's dad, the gang went down to practice their songs.

"ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE!" Miku yelled to tell every one what they were singing. "Luka, you're first, then Dell, then me, then Rin and Len."

_all:_

_"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, _  
_sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. _  
_Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. _  
_Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou. _  
_chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. _  
_Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."_

_Luka:_

_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. _  
_ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. _  
_sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. _  
_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. _  
_mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

_Dell:_

_nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. _  
_ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita. _  
_sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana. _  
_ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. _  
_makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._

_Miku:_

_sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. _  
_ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta. _  
_sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou. _  
_ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. _  
_kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._

_Rin and Len:_

_mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai _  
_o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU_

_yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. _  
_ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. _  
_ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. _  
_ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo, _  
_futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._

"That was great you guys!" Miku said

"Miku, lets do Kagome, Kagome." Luka said.

hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi

anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?

kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku

in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome"

kakome kakome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau

kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

"WOW! That was AMAZING girls!" Dell said.

"Thanks.." Miku said out of breath. She really went all out on that song. It was like her most favorite song they ever made! Dell grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Miku... are you sure your okay?" Dell asked Miku concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine. As long as you don't do what Kaito did to me." Miku explained.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't." Dell said. Then as to make his point he kissed Miku. Miku responded quickly. She was hoping he would kiss her. She doesn't want to loose him. She wants him to be hers forever. Luka saw them and got Gakupo's attention to them. Luka was smiling softly. She was happy that Miku was with someone better. She was happy that Miku was happy. She never wants to see her sad ever again. Dell and Miku broke apart because they needed to breath.

"Never leave me..." Miku whispered, her head resting on Dell's shoulder. Dell was surprised that she said that. Though he doesn't know why. Miku was his girlfriend after all.

"I won't.." Dell whispered in her ear. He realized that him breathing in her ear turned her on, so he did it again. Miku had chills going up and down her spine. Out of all honesty, if someone asked if it felt good she would say yes. It felt so good to her. She never got this type of feeling when she was with Kaito. It was weird.

"Dell?" Miku asked.

"Yea Miku?" Dell answered back.

"I've never felt like this before. When I'm with you, I get a different feeling then when I was around Kaito. I don't think I ever really loved Kaito. I feel like my heart has always belonged to you. Like I was only meant to be with you. As if I never went out with Kaito. It's weird. It's a really really weird feeling I have. Is this what true love feels like?" Miku explained to Dell.

"Miku... All I know is that you're the first real girlfriend I've had in a long time. I don't think I'll ever find someone else like you ever again. So I'm guessing that this is what true love feels like. Thinking you'll never find another like your partner that you have now. Having stronger feelings for your partner that you have now. That's true love..." Dell sealed that little speech with a kiss.

**hope you guys enjoyed the chappie! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! lets keep introductions short and just get on with the story! ight? ight!**

_Ding dong_  
_mu neu ryeo reo da o_  
_Nae ga wat dan da_  
_Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo_  
_Ding dong_  
_eo seo yeo reo da o_  
_Nae ga wat dan da_  
_Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo_  
_Chang mun sae ro bo neun_  
_Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo_  
_Geo be jil lin du nun_  
_Ga gga i seo bo go si peo_

_Ding dong_  
_nae ga deu reo gan da_  
_Eo seo do mang chyeo_  
_Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja_  
_Ding dong_  
_nae ga deu reo wat da_  
_Eo seo su meo ra_  
_Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja_  
_Kung kwang dae neun neo eui_  
_Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne_  
_Geo chi reo jin neo eui_  
_Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut_  
_Ggok ggok su meo ra_  
_Meo ri ka rab boi il la_  
_Ggok ggok su meo ra_  
_Meo ri ka rak bo il la_  
_Ggok ggok su meo ra_  
_Meo ri ka rak bo il la_  
_Ggok ggok su meo ra_  
_Meo ri_

_Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da_  
_Deu reo gal geon de_  
_Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge_  
_Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da_  
_Heo ra guen gu ha ji a nuel ge_  
_Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da_  
_Eo di su meon na_  
_Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae_  
_Neo eui bang e in neun_  
_Chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo_  
_Yeo gi e neu neom ne_  
_Da eu meu not jang a ni ya_

_Ding dong - Yeo gi in ne_

_Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne_  
_Ne ga sul lae_  
_Ding dong i je cha jan ne_  
_Ne ga sul lae_  
_Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne_  
_Ne ga sul lae_  
_Ding dong beol chik ba da ra_

_Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da_  
_A mu do eom ne_  
_Ding dong mo du da an nyeon~_

"Wow. SeeU! That was great! How would you like to sing that at the Halloween Bash-Up next week?" Luka asked SeeU, a new student in the school.

"Um... Sure..." SeeU replied. She was nervous and Luka could tell.

"You don't have to be nervous. By the way, I'm Megurine Luka." Luka said.

"Oh.. Hi. How do you know my name though?" SeeU asked Luka curious on how she knew her name.

"Oh! Right. I'm supposed to be showing you around the school for the next week and a half. Let me see your schedule." Luka stated.

"Um.. Here you go." SeeU said giving Luka her schedule.

_1st period: History_

_2nd period: English_

_3rd period: Lunch_

_4th period: Science_

_5th period: E.L.P_

_6th period: Math_

_7th period: Chorus_

_8th period: Orchestra_

"Ok. So you're in my classes until 6th period. 5th we have with my friend Miku so she'll show you around for the last two periods. You really have a beautiful voice though. I hope you know that." Luka explained to SeeU.

"I get that a lot but i just don't feel like I'm really using MY voice. I feel like that a lot. Ever since I was little I felt like I wasn't using my voice. i always felt like it was someone else's voice." SeeU explained being truthful.

"I get where you're coming from. I felt like that too when I was younger." Luka stated.

-~~~~```******5th period********```~~~~-

"Hey Miku!" Luka said approaching Miku.

"Hey Luka! Oh. You must be SeeU. Luka was telling me about you. I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku said introducing herself.

"Hi. As you know I'm SeeU." SeeU introducing herself.

"Hey guys!" IA said approaching the 3 girls.

"IA! YOU'RE BACK!" Luka and Miku said jumping on top of IA and bringing her to the ground.

"It's good back..." IA grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* at Miku's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_IA:_

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi_  
_Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto_  
_Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?_  
_Kyouki no mado kara sayounara_

_Konnichiwa watashi_  
_Awanakatta darou?_  
_Sayounara anata_  
_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku_  
_Kuro ni nijinde autorain_  
_Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai_  
_Kyouki no oku kara sayounara_

_Konnichiwa watashi_  
_Awanakatta darou?_  
_Sayounara anata_  
_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_Insanity_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

_Miku:_

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_  
_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai_  
_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai_  
_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou da_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Yami ka? Hikari ka?_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_iNSaNiTY_

_Both:_

_sAnIty_  
_Mou mienai kuro_  
_pUrIty_  
_Motto nagai hibi_  
_sAnIty_  
_Sore mo shizumanakya_  
_"sAnIty"_  
_...tte nani desu ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzukeru_

"You two sounded great together." Dell Said surprising Miku since he was behind her.

"Dell!" Miku said jumping onto Dell.

"Hey babe." Dell Replied to Miku after dropping to the ground.

Miku and Dell then kissed. "You guys should sing that for the Halloween Bash-Up next week as a surprise at the end of the concert." Dell said giving the rest of the group that idea.

"Yea!" IA and Miku said at the same time.

"This concert is going to be epic."

**hey guys!1 hope you liked the chappie!1 remember to R&R! love you guys! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! im back again with another chapter of-... wait for it... HALLOWEEN BASH-UP WITH THE VOCALOIDS! yay!... not feeling it?... ok whatever. you guys r boring...**

**miku: they're not boring they're our readers! so dont call them boring you BITCsssssscuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt! oh hey Mom!**

**Me: oooookayyyyyy. annnyyyyyway... back to the story!.**

Dell and Miku were walking home from school holding hands and being all lovey-dovey with each other (AWWWWWW!... no).

****"Hey Miku, do you want to go to a haunted house with me, Gakupo, Luka, Rin, Len, and unfortunately Meiko and Kaito." Dell asked Miku.

"Why do _they _have to come along?" Miku said in all hatred and bitterness.

"They're not going _with_ us. They're just going to be there with us when we get there. Promise me something though." Dell said.

"What is it?" Miku asked her beloved boyfriend.

"Promise me that you won't let them get to you." Dell stated.

"I promise." Miku said crossing heart.

"Thanks babe." Dell said thanking Miku.

"For what?" Miku asked.

"For promising me that. It means that my girlfriend is a strong and independent woman." Dell stated blushing.

Miku didn't say anything, just stopped. Dell looked at her with a questioning look. She had tears in her eyes. Dell wondered if said something bad. But then he got tackled to the ground by Miku. Miku kissed him with such passion. Dell was surprised at first but the went along with it. the way Miku jumped on him, caused them to fall on grass. An old couple was passing by when Miku jumped on Dell and stopped to watch the scene happen. They had sincere smiles on their faces, remember the times when they had been like that. When Miku and Dell broke apart for air, the old couple continued on walking with smiles on their faces. Miku and Dell then got up and looked at the old couple when they looked back at them. They smiled at Miku and Dell then walked on forward. Miku and Dell smiled then started walking back to Miku's place.

;*-**********************at the haunted house********************-;*

"Ummmmmm... I'm starting to have second thoughts Dell..." Miku whispered in a scared tone.

"Miku it's ok. I'll be with you the entire time. It's ok." Dell said reassuringly.

"Ok... Lets go then.." Miku said.

As they walked in, what they saw would scar them for life... What they saw was...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD end. HAHAHAHAHAHA! cliffy! WOOHOO! make sure to read and review people or i will slit your throwts!** **jk jk. i love you guys too much. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry for the long update. school started and i needed to concentrate on that and i finish MY FIRST STORY! it was A Priestesses Life Can Be Hard. i hope you guys will take the time to read it :)**

**Miku: No one cares about that story! it doesn't have me and Dell in it!**

**Me: but it has Kagome and Inuyasha in it *wriggles eye brows***

**Miku: touche**

**Me: BACK TO THE STORY!**

When they walked into the haunted house they saw their friends Momo and Big Al passed out on the floor. Big Al looked like he was bleeding. Then out of no where he suddenly got up his eyes rolled back, still bleeding from his CHEST! Miku and Dell started running and Big Al started running after them! After about 20 minutes of running they heard laughing behind them. They turned around and saw Momo and Big Al laughing their asses off!

"You guys are soooo mean!" Miku yelled tears in her eyes.

"We thought you guys were dead, ASSHOLES!" Dell exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD BE SCARED MOMO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Big Al screamed laughing like an idiot.

"HAHAHAHA! IM SORRY I DOUBTED YOU AL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD MY SIDES ARE GUNNA RIP OPEN! HAHAHAHAHA! Momo exclaimed stating her sides were going to split open.

After 10 minutes of them laughing, they all went into the haunted house. It took them about an hour to get through the whole thing and when they got out, there was the whole group including Meiko and Kaito. Miku walked right passed them not even bothering to glance at them. Kaito was heart broken but Miku didn't care.

******************at miku's house******************

"See ya' guys!" Miku said to Momo, Big Al, Gakupo, Neru, Haku, and fortunately Meiko and Kaito.

"Ok so there is now, 3 days till the bash-up. We need to work our asses off now. let gets started!" Miku said with excitement.

"Dell get here we're doing Alice Human Sacrfice." Luka stated.

"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.  
Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da.  
Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.  
chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.  
Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."

ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.  
sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.  
tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.  
mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.

nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.  
sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.  
ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.  
makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku.

sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.  
sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.  
ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.  
kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru

mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai  
o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU

yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.  
ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.  
ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto.  
ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo,  
futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta."

"Perfect you guys! I think we are DEFINETLY ready for the bash-up." Miku stated happily.

"Babe i gotta go. Haku needs help with re-arranging the living room." Dell said to Miku.

"Why are you guys re-arranging the living room?" Miku asked confused.

"I have no clue. Haku is being Haku. Love you." Dell said kissing Miku goodbye. "See ya' guys!"

**DONE! YAY! i hope you guys liked this chappie! R&R!**


End file.
